¿Te descubrí?
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Un Oneshot narrado por Natsu: La curiosidad mato al gato, pero en este caso, no estoy seguro que fue lo que hizo.


**COMENTARIO: whats upppppp!? /._./ Feliz año mis queridos niños, me dio inspiración pre-año nuevo y gracias a mi ataque, les traje este pequeño Oneshot. **

**La idea surgió de que estaba escribiendo mi otro fick(no tardo en actualizar) y una amiga se acercó y lo escondí para que no se spoileara, como sea, me dio muchísima risa y pensé en plasmarlo en historia. **

**Otra cosita, hice un Natsu diferente, más como directo y sin ser tímido. Tenía ganas de hacerlo así :p. **

**Espero que les agrade.**

**ah! Si, es narrado del punto de vista de Natsu. Je. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Estos dos, digo tres, personajes fueron creados por Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Escalé por la ventana, a veces no entendía por que lo hacía, pero entrar por la puerta se sentía...erróneo. Cuando alcancé el marco de la ventana localice a Lucy inmediatamente.  
Estaba sentada escribiendo su novela, se veía tan concentrada que casi me sentí mal por molestarla. Casi.

- Lucy! - levantó la vista y cerró la libreta de golpe

- NATSU!? Qué haces aquí!? - se levantó y camino hacia mi, para entonces yo ya había brincado sobre la cama y ahora me dejaba caer con un brinco en el suelo

- vine a buscar a Happy - ella coloco sus brazos en su cintura e hizo un gesto de molestia

- pues no está aquí! - después cruzo sus brazos sin apartar la vista. Sus enormes y bonitos ojos que me tenían encantado, me di una cachetada mental para regresar a la realidad

- lo siento, es que no se me ocurrió otro lugar en donde buscar

- en tu casa? - levanté una ceja

- de allá vengo - ella desvío la mirada - por que estas molesta?

- por que me interrumpiste mientras escribía - relajo su semblante y me miro arrepentida - lo siento

Titubee sin saber que decir, Lucy nunca me pedía perdón, ni si quiera cuando me golpeaba. Ladee mi cabeza igual que un perro viendo algo nuevo y desconocido. Lucy sonrió y me imito

- que?

- eres rara - una vena brinco en su frente y rodó los ojos mientras volteaba y tomaba su libreta - que fue lo que escribiste?

Le quite la libreta, ella brinco y yo la levanté para que no alcanzara. El último año había crecido mucho más y ahora ella ni de puntitas llegaba a mis manos.

- Natsu Dragneel! Devuelve eso en este instante! - abrí la libreta y ella grito más fuerte. Su letra era hermosa (como ella), las líneas y las letras se distinguían perfectamente. Ella jalaba mi ropa y brincaba, seguía gritando.

Leí "fue entonces cuando el dragón ataco la aldea, lo hizo para salvar a su princesa...". Un golpe, fuerte, en mi estómago, me retorcí y me quitó la libreta

- eres un idiota! Te dije que no! - sonreí en el suelo

- se veía interesante - tosí y levanté la cabeza para verla, tenía pequeñas gotas en los ojos. Estaba llorando. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Me levanté e incluso olvide el dolor

- lu-lucy? - carraspeé y ella abrazó la libreta mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, se veía ...¿lastimada? - ¿por qué estás llorando?

- no quería que lo vieras - miro al suelo, su voz ella un susurro - menos tu

- p-pe-pero por que? - me acerque y ella retrocedió más, me negaba a que huyera de mi así que seguí avanzando, pero ella seguía retrocediendo hasta que choco con la mesa, casi se cae y soltó la libreta para agarrarse a la orilla de la mesa, me incline a recogerla y se la entregué.

Abrió mucho los ojos y dudo mientras la volvía a tomar con la mano de la que no se sostenía.

- no me gusta que llores - frunció los labios e intentó decir algo, estábamos cerca

- entonces no me hagas llorar - tuve un ataque de pánico, no sabía que hacer, para nada - lo siento ... mucho, no pensé que reaccionarías así

Ella frunció los labios de nuevo

- leíste algo? - torcí la boca

- si, algo de un dragón y su princesa - ella brinco y se intentó hacer más hacia atrás, claro que no podía y sólo provoco que el jarrón que se encontraba sobre la mesa se volteara, ambos brincamos sobre el.

Auch, aunque nos golpeamos, ninguno de los dos trato de hacerse a un lado. Después brinque hacia atrás y ella camino hacia mi como sí fuéramos imanes, me sorprendí

- te recordó algo?

- como? - rodó los ojos

- que si lo que escribí te parece parecido - ¿un dragón y una princesa? Si. Me suena a algo... Pero a que? Lleve una mano a mi mentón pensando

- sí, pero no se a que, tal vez si me dejarás leer algo más ... - ella me miro desconfiada y miro la libreta sobre la mesa, titubeo

- el nombre del dragón es "Salamander" - ¿Cómo yo? ¿Salamander? Me señale

- yo? - ella se enojó y rodó los ojos

- la princesa es...no, olvídalo - me encogí de hombros

- sabes que soy de lento aprendizaje Lucy y no capto cosas muy rápido, si quieres decirme algo, dimelo - ella me reto con la mirada

- a sí? Pues bien, la princesa soy yo y tu eres el dragón y en mi historia tu me... - se calló, su cara se volvió roja y mascullo unas palabras - tu me ... a-am-amas

Fruncí los labios pensando. Si. Pensando. Milagro de dios. Todo me lo había soltado así como así, y era demasiado que procesar en un segundo, no estaba seguro de lo que había entendido y cuando volví a repasar lo que había dicho, intente no parecer desesperado.

- me estas diciendo que en tu historia, estoy enamorado de ti? Y soy un dragón? - Lucy se quedo callada y asintió, el color todavía no se había bajado de sus mejillas y la hacían parecer inocente - y entonces..

- entonces que? - sacudí mi cabeza

- Lucy no quiero ilusionarme a lo estúpido, me estas diciendo que te gusto o no? - me cruce de brazos, y todo el color bajó de sus mejillas

- e-e-eres muy directo! - una vena había aparecido en su frente y ... como adoraba cuando se enojaba, quería reír y al mismo tiempo quería brincar hacia ella, me volvía loco.

- m-me quieres? - brinque ante su respuesta y sonreí

- claro - ella titubeo

- creo que no estas entendiendo lo que te quiero decir - ella se recargó en la pared - te estoy diciendo que te quiero

- si, y? Yo también - me recargue en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos con tan sólo mirar su gesto; pensaba que no lo decía en serio o que sólo decía que la quería como amiga. Parecía que no me creía por el simple hecho de no titubear, ¿y qué?

Era la chica que quería, al inicio me pareció algo extraño, ¿yo quería a alguien? Y no hablo en el sentido de que me importen, hay muchas personas que me importan pero cuando note que me había enamorado de ella simplemente lo acepte.  
Estaba consciente de que había podido declararme o algo pero pensaba que no me correspondía para nada y eso definitivamente me detuvo. Ahora que ella me había dicho eso, ya no dudaba. Así que simplemente lo dije y ahora no me creía, rodé los ojos y me acerque a ella a grandes pasos.

- n-Natsu?

- Lucy - tome su mano y bese el dorso - eres mi princesa, ya lo sé

- eres algo frío con esto de los sentimientos, no? - me encogí de hombros y la besé en los labios. Ella decía que era frío pero me sentí de lo más cálido. La abrace de la cintura y ella me correspondió colgándose de mi cuello.

Podría describir miles de sensaciones de nuestro pequeño encuentro...¿romántico?; pero en ese pequeño instante escuche un golpe en la ventana y luego que Happy enredaba la lengua, ambos nos volteamos con la vena en la frente para encontrarnos al gato volando sobre la cama, sus patas tapando su boca

- se grrrrrrustan.

* * *

**COMENTARIO: hasta aquí chicuelos. ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? **

**Dejenme saber lo que piensan con un review :p **

**ya saben que acepto críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones(:B) y todo lo que me quieran decir. Los dejo *hace saludo de capitán***


End file.
